


Sweetest Frosting

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: It is Halloween (2018) [4]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, cute shit, halloween themed, shitty excuse to write for this beautiful man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: Is Karna being oblivious on purpose?





	Sweetest Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey nerds! I have been away for an event, but I am back now!

You lick your lips as you swipe a bit of the frosting of the cupcake you are holding in your hand on a finger before licking it.

It was delicious! Honestly Elizabeth should consider picking another currency for her event shop. You would end up eating them all before you got the chance to exchange them. You lick your lips as you observe the cupcake in your hand, well you could always Rayshift to farm more.

Another swipe of the frosting rests on your finger and before you could lick the delicious goodness of your digit a voice stops you.

“Master, is it really that good?”

Your tongue retreats back into your mouth and you look at the servant who interrupted your not so secret snack session. Karna is looking at you curiously and you with a grin you nod in confirmation and his lips quirk up into a small smile, mirroring your own.

“Could I have a taste?”

At this your smile turns into a grin and offer the cupcake in your other hand to the aloof lancer. You didn’t think it when you first summoned him but he is quiet and reserved man. Yet is he sweeter than the frosting you have been tasting and naive to fault. 

Karna, however, ignores the cupcake you offer him, his bright blue eyes are focused on how the frosting that rests on your finger started to melt, the sugary substance trailing down your finger to the palm of your hand.

Slender fingers covered in black fabric grasp your hand and you don't get a word out before your hand is raised and a warm mouth wraps around the tip of your finger. You cheeks flush and you swallow all the lost words that are stuck in your throat and a familiar warmth settles in your lower stomach.

Karna is either completely oblivious to your state or simply ignores it since he continues with cleaning the frosting of your finger. He removes the tip from his mouth and with delicate swipes of his tongue cleans the rest of the white sugary substance of your finger.

“You right, it tastes really good.”

Karna says as soon as he deems your finger clean of all the frosting and he gives you a serene smile. As if he wasn’t giving your finger the most sensual fellatio just two seconds ago. This man is going to be death of you, but as Karna gently rubs his thumb over the back of your hand, you know you would a die a happy death.

**Author's Note:**

> For general shit posting about Fate/Grand Order, my main blog is [ Mayhem in Chaldea ](https://mayhem-in-chaldea.tumblr.com/)  
> And for FGO specific fics [ Fate/Grand Disorder ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
